Miłośnik zwierząt (An Animal Lover)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Samotny starzec, którego zwierzęcy pupile byli dlań całym życiem, umiera. The Polish translation of my "An Animal Lover" fanfic available at the very bottom of my profile.


**„Miłośnik zwierząt."**

Grube krople deszczu uderzały ciężko o dach starego domu. Byłoby być może pewną przesadą powiedzieć, że budynek ten był ruiną, ale nawet w zapadającym jesiennym zmierzchu bez trudu można było stwierdzić, iż minęły lata - wiele lat - odkąd został odremontowany po raz ostatni. Straciwszy swój dawny biały kolor, nabrał paskudnego żółtawego odcienia. Osad na oknach, również od dłuższego czasu nie mytych, przypominał bielmo na oczach ślepca. Gruba warstwa łopianów, ostów i innych chwastów, czymkolwiek one były, zanim jesień i padające deszcze zmieniły je w odrażającą lepką masę brązowej mazi, pokrywała to co było niegdyś zadbanym klombem, przechodzącym w ogród. W ostatnich nieśmiałych przebłyskach światła wychodzącego spoza chmur, widać było jak mimo podmuchów wczesnolistopadowego wiatru, wysuszone liście wciąż przywierały kurczowo do łodyg rachitycznych szkielecików martwych roślin. Z łatwością mogłyby zostać pomylone przez kogoś obdarzonego bujną wyobraźnią z filmowymi tryfidami, które przybyły na Ziemię z przestrzeni kosmicznej, by objąć w posiadanie miasteczko, zaczynając od tego zaniedbanego ogrodu na przedmieściach.

Przechodnie, zgromadzeni na trawniku przed domem, nasłuchujący poleceń wykrzykiwanych przez ratowników medycznych i policjantów, usiłujących otworzyć drzwi budynku, niewątpliwie nie byli posiadaczami najbardziej płodnej wyobraźni na świecie, nie mogli jednak oprzeć się pokusie pożerania wzrokiem tego co się działo. Wścibstwo sąsiadów to coś na co można zawsze liczyć we wszystkich częściach globu. Odporne było nawet na deszcz, zimnymi strugami lejący się z zaciągniętego ołowianoszarymi chmurami nieba i na przenikający wszystko odór rozkładających się zwłok, unoszący się z uchylonego okna, z którego powiewała spłowiała zasłona. Przyprawiająca o mdłości woń śmierci zagłuszyła jakikolwiek inny potencjalny zapach, jaki mógł dosięgnąć nozdrzy zgromadzonych przed domem gapiów. Nawet fetor stęchlizny, którego można by było oczekiwać po tak starym i zniszczonym budynku, nie mógł się z nim równać. Był to jedyny zapach, przenikający powietrze nawet tu na zewnątrz, tak samo jak szum rozmów sąsiadów, którzy przybyli tu, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków, był - może pomijając krople deszczu uderzające o ziemię - jedynym dźwiękiem rozbrzmiewającym na tym cichym podmiejskim osiedlu.

A więc stary nie żyje. Jak rozumiem, to ty zawiadomiłeś policję i pogotowie - oznajmił rzeczowo chorobliwie wychudzony mężczyzna o ostrych, ptasich rysach,. Jego nienaturalną chudość tuszował trochę noszony przez niego podniszczony szary płaszcz. Nad swoją i swego towarzysza głową trzymał czarną parasolkę, ocieniającą ich obu, niczym skrzydła dużego drapieżnego nietoperza, przygotowującego się, by nań się rzucić.

Pykniczny jegomość dzielący z nim parasol; łysiejący pięćdziesięciolatek z nienaturalnie dużym, czerwonym nosem, zdradzającym upodobanie jego właściciela do napojów wyskokowych, przetarł okulary trzymaną przy nosie chusteczką - obrzydliwy odór zdawał się dochodzić wszędzie - i odchrząknął, zanim odpowiedział.

Tak, nie widziałem go przez blisko miesiąc, a zatem zdecydowałem się rzucić okiem. Okno było uchylone, więc od razu poczułem zapach, gdy tylko bliżej podszedłem. Myślałem, że może biedak jest chory, ale nie spodziewałem się _tego_.

Ponuro spojrzał na karetkę pogotowia, stojącą przed domem, tuż obok płotu, któremu przydałoby się odmalowanie. Jeden z ratowników siedział w samochodzie, kryjąc się przed deszczem, podczas gdy drugi stał przy drzwiach domu, rozmawiając z policjantami, najwidoczniej zastanawiającymi się jak otworzyć drzwi bez niepotrzebnego ich wyważania.

Jego kolega pokiwał głową.

Lepiej już chodźmy stąd - powiedział powoli. - Naprawdę, nic tu po nas. Na nic się tu nikomu nie przydamy. Biedaczysko był dobrym sąsiadem. Nawet jeśli... no, sam wiesz. Kościste palce zakręciły prędkie kółko na czole. Znak, który wszyscy zgromadzeni znakomicie zrozumieli. Wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Powiem szczerze, że wcale mnie to nie dziwi – dodała jedna z kobiet; krótko ostrzyżona brunetka w okularach, pracująca jako kelnerka w pobliskiej restauracji.

To była po prostu kwestia czasu. Spodziewałam się, że wcześniej czy później się to stanie. Był już bardzo stary. Ile mógł mieć lat? Dziewięćdziesiąt? Z pewnością nie mniej. W dodatku, od kiedy dorwał go Alzheimer, żył w swojej własnej rzeczywistości. Mylił ludzi z tymi, których znał za młodu. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak zawsze chciał zapraszać na randki panią Feeny... biedak zapewne myślał, że to ktoś kogo znał w czasach swej młodości. Nazywał ją Liz, a przecież pani Feeny ma na imię Virginia. Żył przeszłością... może tak jest dla niego lepiej. Przeniósł się do lepszego świata. Myślał, że wciąż jest młody.

Zawsze będę pamiętała jego zwierzęta. Wymyślone zwierzęta - powiedziała cicho stojąca za nią ładna dwudziestoparolatka z długim blond warkoczem i zachichotała nerwowo, przykładając rękę w czarnej rękawiczce do pomalowanych koralowo ust.

Musiał je hodować wiele lat temu i przypomniał sobie o nich, kiedy demencja zamieszała mu w głowie. Parę razy zobaczyłam, jak jakieś wredne dzieciaki śmiały się z niego, gdy udawał, że się z nimi bawił, całkiem jakby była to najśmieszniejsza rzecz na świecie. Cóż, muszę przyznać, że na swój sposób było to zabawne - zająknęła się dziewczyna, kuląc się pod surowym spojrzeniem, jakim obrzuciła ją brunetka - ale to było też bardzo smutne... naprawdę wzruszające. Wielokrotnie widziałam, jak wyprowadzał je na spacer i je głaskał - a tam nic nie było; po prostu powietrze. Mogę sobie z łatwością wyobrazić, że dla niektórych to mogło wyglądać groteskowo.

Znam jedną dziwną historię z jego młodych lat - przerwał jej właściciel czarnego parasola, przymykając oczy, jakby próbując przypomnieć sobie to wydarzenie.

Nawet zanim dostał Alzheimera, nie był całkiem przy zdrowych zmysłach, jak sądzę. Rzeczywiście miał zwierzaki - psa i kota. Któregoś dnia zdechły. Jakiś idiota podrzucił zatrute jedzenie w jego ogródku i one to zjadły. Otruły się. Wyobraźcie sobie tylko; oddał je do wypchania i przez wiele lat trzymał je na półce w swojej sypialni. To obrzydliwe jeśli mnie zapytacie - trzymać martwe zwierzęta w domu. Ale cóż, czego innego można było się spodziewać po kimś takim? Był świrem nawet jako młody człowiek i to wszystko.

Był pewnie po prostu bardzo wrażliwy – powiedziała dziewczyna.

Prawdziwy miłośnik wszystkich żywych stworzeń. Nie sadzę, by był to dowód jego choroby umysłowej. Później wyobrażał sobie - bo był przecież całkiem samotny, nie miał rodziny - że jego pupile wciąż żyli. Wciąż trzymał ich na półce - tak, tak, panie Nolan - dorzuciła młoda kobieta, zwracając się do człowieka, który poprzednio wyrażał wątpliwości, co do zdrowia psychicznego ich zmarłego sąsiada. Najstarszy syn pani Feeny, Aiden czy Jayden, czy jak tam się nazywa, no, wiecie o kim mowa, zobaczył je, kiedy założył się z moim młodszym bratem, że podejdzie do jego domu i dotknie parapetu. Wie pan, dzieciaki z okolicy się go bały. Taki lokalny straszak. Ale nieszkodliwy. W każdym razie ten Aiden czy Jayden podkradł się do jego okna i zobaczył zwierzaki ustawione na półce. Mój brat, któremu o tym opowiedział, powiedział mi potem, że oba wyglądały wciąż jak żywe - zadbane futro, oczy ze szklanych koralików; wszystko.

Chudzielec tyko prychnął pogardliwie, wyrażając w ten sposób swoją opinię o ludziach, którzy trzymają martwe zwierzęta w domach i odwrócił się, by bliżej przyjrzeć się policjantom manipulującym przy zamku. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie zdołali znaleźć sposób, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

To było naprawdę poruszające, gdy się go widziało, jak rozmawiał z nami o swoich futrzakach. Zawsze zabierał je ze sobą - przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało - by się nimi pochwalić. I, oczywiście, nikt nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że nie były one prawdziwe. Za każdym razem gdy przychodził do naszej restauracji, wszyscy klienci, którzy go znali chwalili je, jakie są piękne i zadbane. Był wtedy taki szczęśliwy - powiedziała dama w okularach.

Biedny człowiek - dodała, wycierając ukradkiem łzy, które zalśniły przez moment w jej małych, ciemnych oczach.

Odsunęli się, żeby ratownicy mogli przejść. Wkroczyli do domu i po chwili stamtąd wyszli, niosąc _nosze przykryte_ prześcieradłem, pod którym odznaczało się ciało ich leciwego znajomego. Nosze z ich smutną zawartością zostały włożone do karetki, która odjechała, pozostawiając sąsiadów wciąż stojących na trawniku. Gdyby nie policjanci, którzy pozostali w domu - i oczywiście mdlący odór, który tylko przybrał na sile, co zmusiło gapiów do odsunięcia się - weszliby do środka, tknięci ciekawością. Byli wścibscy, jak wszyscy sąsiedzi od początku świata i jak wszyscy sąsiedzi będą po sam jego kres, amen. Ta reguła obowiązuje wszędzie; od Stanów po Nepal.

Nawet z miejsca, gdzie stali w bezruchu, trzęsąc się lekko - tegoroczny listopad był wyjątkowo zimny - mogli zobaczyć przez okno niewyraźny zarys wiszącej na ścianie słynnej „półki ze zwierzętami."Gdyby podeszli bliżej, a ich czujny wzrok mógł na niej spocząć, spostrzegliby, że wypchane zwierzaki, od których zaczął się obłęd ich sąsiada, nawet po tylu latach, jakie upłynęły od ich śmierci, były wciąż znakomicie zachowane. Jednym z nich był długouchy psiak rasy beagle, z żółtawa sierścią i szarym, zmumifikowanym - niegdyś różowym - wystającym z pyszczka językiem. Z łatwością można było sobie wyobrazić go zeskakującego z półki i radośnie obszczekującego zgromadzonych na podwórku ludzi, zapraszając ich w ten sposób do wspólnej zabawy. Drugim zwierzęciem nieruchomo siedzącym na półeczce, był kot - rudy dachowiec, którego tygrysie futro, trochę już przerzedzone, wciąż połyskiwało. Jego mięśnie nieco sflaczały, ale z łatwością można było zauważyć, że futrzak za życia był dorodnym, dobrze odżywionym kocurem. Leżał przed nim wysuszony kawałek lazanii, niemal jakby zwierzak mógł wciąż jeść. W oczodoły obu stworzeń włożono szklane paciorki, imitujące gałki oczne, co sprawiało, iż pupile zmarłego wydawali się nieomalże żywi. Taksydermista dobrze wykonał swoją pracę.

Zgromadzony na trawniku tłumek zaczął się przerzedzać. Nic już nie można było tu zrobić; gapie woleli ubolewać nad śmiercią ich sąsiada raczej w swych przytulnych, ciepłych, podmiejskich domkach niż w padającym deszczu, który zaczął się już zmieniać w prawdziwą ulewę, wystawieni na przenikające ich ciała podmuchy ostrego listopadowego wiatru.

Kelnerka rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na wciąż otwarte drzwi zapuszczonego budynku, z których łuszczyła się farba.

Miał pan rację; lepiej już stąd chodźmy. Nic tu po nas - rzuciła machinalnie w stronę swego towarzysza, wzdrygając się nieznacznie.

Biedaczysko - dodała, nie wiedząc co innego mogłaby powiedzieć, nim z wahaniem dołączyła do chudego dżentelmena, który szarmancko użyczył jej swego parasola. Pulchny, czerwononosy kolega mężczyzny zdążył się już oddalić w stronę swego domu, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie ulicy; właśnie biegł w jego stronę, nie oglądając się za siebie, by uciec przed ulewą najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe, tak więc pod deszczochronem chudzielca było wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla obojga.

Tak, lepiej wracajmy do siebie - odpowiedział jej sąsiad nieco roztargnionym tonem, również drżąc, po części z powodu chłodu, po części zaś na myśl o tym, co stało się z ich sędziwym znajomym.

Masz rację, to naprawdę smutne, Irmo. Biedaczysko. Biedny pan Jon Arbuckle.


End file.
